


Sifu Hotman

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: zuko x reader scenario where shes teasing him at the fireplace infront of the gaang because aang calls him flameo hotman/sifu hotman and saying it has a nice ring to it so shes going to call him that from now on
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 248





	Sifu Hotman

It was a rare night where the group could spend their time together in peace. The fire was crackling, spreading its warmth around the room as everyone sat seated in a half circle.

“Remember the time Zuko lost his firebending?” Sokka nearly fell back on his head thinking about it. “He got so frustrated and then Aang called him sifu hotman, like what does it even mean?!” he howls, pinking away tears from the corner of his eyes thinking back of those days.

“Sifu hotman?” you repeated, curious to this nickname that you had never heard of. From the corner of your eyes you could see Zuko groan, his face already disappearing into his hands.

“I thought we weren’t going to mention that anymore!” Mortified the newly crowned firelord tried to hide away his embarrassment, as his attention shifted over the group, begging for them to switch the topic. Though Sokka wasn’t quite done with him yet.

“I tried to agitate him as well, to fire him up -fire him up, you get it?- but it didn’t matter! He still couldn’t do more than a puff of fire!”

“Because of that we met with the last dragons,” Aang interjected, trying to help. The room went quiet for a bit at the mention of the magnificent beasts, a slight envy lacing through the air as well.

“They taught us firebending after we danced.”

That last part of reminiscencing was like cannon fodder to you, breaking the mood and returning it to the laughter from before. Sokka jumped up to mimic the dance, bringing the group to tears once more.

“Oh, I bet that was one _hot_ dance.” You seized the opportunity, sending a wink into the direction of the firebender who looked like he would burn himself into ashes at any moment. Wiggling your hips a little shook your hair a little, enjoying the embarrassment that was forming on Zuko’s face at your advances.

“Care to teach me, sifu _hot_ man?” you continued with a raise of your brow, punctuating the attention on ‘hot’.

Even the rest of the group couldn’t stand up against your flirtatious teasing. Mixed squeals of encouragement, as well as second-hand embarrassment going through the group. 


End file.
